Tenchi Muyo! USA
Tenchi Muyo! USA is the working title for an upcoming American live-action adaptation of the Tenchi Muyo! franchise. WARNING: There are spoilers on this page, and Tenchi Muyo! is owned by Funimation and Geneon. Not me! Plot Thousands of years ago, a demon came to the planet of Earth. Its power was that of a 10.5 magnitude tsunami. It destroyed villages, killed civilians, and left disaster wherever it went. But just as the planet was about to fall, a warrior fell from the sky to oppose the savage beast. He slew the demon and sealed it away in a cave by striping it of its powers, 3 gems, onto his legendary sword: Tenchi, the blade of Heaven and Earth. Thousands of years later, a young man named Alex Mathurski stumbles upon the cave and accidentally releases the demon, and although the demon isn't as dangerous as she seems, this young boy is about to discover a secret about his family's true heritage...and that's only the good news. The bad news: he has to deal with five (later six) young alien women who all have a love for one man: Alex Mathurski. Cast Protagonists Alex Mathurski (Unknown (Particularly New) Actor): Protagonist; a San Francisco teenager who, after accidentally releasing a thousand year old demon, becomes involved in a legacy of a planet he has never heard of. After Season 2, he is given a ring that would help activate his full power. His primary power, aside from the sword, is generating the Light Hawk Wings. He also has a small hatred for snow, as it is the season when his mother died. He is based off of Tenchi Masaki. A younger version is potrayed by CJ Adams. Vixon Gaines (Jennifer Lawrence): A five-thousand year old space pirate who was classified on Earth as a demon. She was sealed away by the "Warrior of the Sky" and striped of her powers one-thousand years ago, until she was freed by Alex, and thus, she is the first girl that Tenchi meets. She has a monkey's tail on her bottom for unknown reason. She is also obsessed with Sake. Her name is pronounced "Vi-jean" as she has a French accent. She is based off of Ryoko Habuki, but her hairstyle resembles that of Rokyo Balta from Tenchi Muyo! GXP. A younger version is portrayed by Willow Shields. Selena Jurai (Victoria Justice): Shamaczar (Juraian language for "royal successor") of the planet Jurai. She left Jurai for Earth in search of her half-brother/fiancee Morgan. Debuting in episode 3, she first appeared as a mysterious person with a mask over her and a deep voice (similar to Gwen/Royal Pain from Sky High), but her true appearance is shown towards the end of episode 4, and her name is revealed in episode 6. Unlike the anime, she has a Spanish accent instead of a British accent. She is based off of Ayeka Masaki Jurai. A younger version is portrayed by Joey King. Molly Jurai (Mackenzie Foy): Selena's mischievous younger sister who secretly accompanied Selena to Earth because she was lonely. She is an excellent cook and cooks most of the recipes in the house. In Season 1, it is hinted (confirmed one season later) that she merged with Sky (though she believes that she is simply Sky taking on Molly's appearance) and thus, when she grows up, she will look like Sky. She is based off of Sasami Masaki Jurai. A younger version is portrayed by Morgan McGarry. Beatrice Grammy (Nicki Minaj): A bumbling, yet highly intelligent, Galaxy Police Detective who crashes onto Earth. When Chase picks her up to take her back to base in Season 2, the 2 officers are quickly reassigned to Earth. She is based off of Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Hilary Gaines (Marion Cotillard): A former Director of the Galaxy Police Academy who was imprisoned 1000 years ago by a student of hers. She is the mother/creator of Vicky, Fear, Souja, and Ryo-Ohki. She makes her debut in the finale of Season 1 and becomes a permanent cast member onwards. She once had a husband and child, but because the husband was from a prestigious family, he was forced to leave with his child. She also uses Alex as a guinea pig for her experiments. In season 5, she creates a underwater virtual reality hot spring for the girls and a virtual portal between the bathroom archdoors, allowing the girls to access the hot spring (the males are not allowed to access it). Like he daughter, she has a French accent. She likes to be called "Little Hilary", because of her youthful appearance. She is based off of Washu Habuki. Chase Makinvee (Maggie Q): Beatrice's hard-boiled partner. She hated her partner so much that when Fiona was presumably killed, Chase celebrated. Chase was called to Earth by Vicky and Selena (in an attempt to get rid of Beatrice) to pick up her partner, much to her dismay, but as she and Fiona return to base, they were quickly reassigned to Earth, so they sought refugee at Alex's house. She is based off of Kiyone Makibi. Ryo-Ohki (Amandla Stenber): Vicky's spaceship/sister who also has a cabbit form. When destroyed, she reproduces into an egg that hatches into a cabbit. Despite belonging to Vixon and Hilary, she spends most of her time playing with Molly. In Season 2, she merges with a mass creation and gains a human form. Her cabbit dialogue is taken from the anime. In Molly's reality from Season 5, Ryo-Ohki has human dialogue and is voiced by Debi Derryberri. Major Characters Morgan (Joel Edgerton): The "Warrior of the Sky" and Selina's half-brother. Morgan was arranged to marry her sister, but because he was born to a Earth mother, he left to fight Vicky, never to return, because of conflict over successor to the throne of Jurai. He is based off of Yosho. *Greg Mathurski (Daniel Day-Lewis): Alex's grandfather and Morgan's elderly disguise. Because Juraians age slower than Earthlings, Morgan created as older version of himself to blend in with his age (as revealed in Season 3). He is based off of Katsuhiro Masaki. Azaka (Steve Blum) and Kamidake (Matt K. Miller): Selina's guardians. They look like 2 logs and usually get around by hovering. Richard Mathurski (Josh Duhamel): Alex's widowed father. Although he is shown to be less-responsible than Alex, he truly does care for his son, and, after his wife died, began working harder to help support Alex. He is shown to be a Peeping Tom and tries to convince Tenchi to follow suit, but claims that peeping is the best way to find the perfect woman, because the perfect woman has the perfect body. He is based off of Noboyuki Masaki. Kelly Jurai (Kathy Bates): Morgan's mother and Harold's first wife who left Earth when she married Harold. She is aware that her son has an Earth disguise. She also likes to be called "Little Kelly". She is based off of Funaho Masaki Jurai. Fiona Jurai (Jane Lynch): Selena and Molly's mother and Harold's second wife. She tends to treat her daughters like children at times (like when they first met after years apart). She is based off of Misaki Masaki Jurai. Harold Jurai (Liam Neeson): Morgan, Selena, and Molly's father and Emperor of Jurai. He is a severely strict, but kind Emperor of his planet. He is based off of Azusa Masaki Jurai. Antagonists Fear (Billy Zane): Season 1 Antagonist; a former student (and creation) of Hilary. He is based off of Kagato. Dr. Clay (Benicio del Toro): Season 2 Antagonist; a former colleague of Hilary who was expelled from the Galaxy Academy for his jealousy against Hilary (and his attempts to sabotage her). Zero (Jennifer Lawrence): Dr. Clay's creation sent to capture Hilary. She kidnaps Vicky and assumes her body to carry out the deed, but when falls for Alex, she betrays and captures her master to turn her in to the Galaxy Police. Cato Ewax (Justin Bieber): Season 3 Antagonist; an arrogant prince of a pretiguos family and Selena's original fianceé. To win Selena, he fought Alex in a duel but lost. He is based off of Seiryo Tennan. Sheeva (Isabelle Furhman): Season 4 Antagonist; a bounty hunter on the hunt for her arch-rival Vixon. She is based off of Nagi. Ken-Ohki: Sheeva's spaceship/cabbit. Minor Characters Jack Hayes (Jack Nicholson): Alex's Pick'n Save boss. He is killed by Vicky when he stumbles upon her attacking Alex. He is later resurrected by Hilary as an android in Season 4. Yosho (Joel Edgerton): Morgan's younger twin brother who was murdered by Vixon during her raid of Jurai. He is own shown in a picture owned by Selena. He is an original character, but takes Morgan's anime-counterpart name. Robert Grammy (Denzel Washington): Grand Marshall of the GXP and Beatrice's gandfather. Terry Ansao (Russell Crowe): Commander of the GXP. Dan Ewanu (Ian Anthony Dale): Second-In-Command of the GXP. Megan Mathurski (Betty White): Alex's great aunt and owner of a bathing spa. Jane Maturski (Mara Wilson): Alex's deceased mother and Greg's daughter. She is only shown in flashbacks. She is based off of Kiyone Masaki, but her appearance is based off of that of Achika Masaki. Sky (Unknown Actress): Molly's spaceship and the oldest of the Chousin Triplets who created the Universe. Sky created the stars and sky for the planets. She is based off of Tsunami. Cory Mathurski (Unknown Twin Actors): Alex's baby cousin. He is based off of Tero Masaki. Michael Grammy (Unknown Actor): Hilary's former husband and Beatrice's great-great-grandfather. He is only shown in Hilary's flashbacks of Season 2. He is based off of Mikamo Kuramitsu. Kevin Grammy (Unknown Twin Actors): Hilary's son and Beatrice's great-grandfather. He is only shown in Hilary's flashbacks of Season 2. He is based off of Mikumo Kuramitsu. Malcolm Mathurski (Unknown Actor): Alex's uncle and Cory's father. Ursula Mathurski (Unknown Actress): Alex's aunt and Cory's mother. Land (Unknown Actress): The middle sister of the Chousin Triplets. She created the planets of the Solar System. In Season 2, she sends Dr. Clay to capture Hilary, wanting her to create the ultimate being. She is based off of Tokimi. Water (Unknown Actress): The youngest of the Chousin Triplets. She created both water and life for the planets. She is an original character, but replaces Hilary as the third Chousin Triplet. Story Beginning Arc (Season 1) One-Thousand years ago, a demon came to Earth to cause havoc, but its tyranny would end at the hand of Morgan, the "Warrior of the Sky", who sealed the demon away and stripped it of its powers onto his sword: Tenchi, the "Blade of Heaven and Earth". Years later, Alex Mathurski, a descendant of Morgan, manages to steal keys from his grandfather, Greg, and uses them to enter the cave to find the demon. He finds the sword and, originally believing it to be a "piece of junk" based on its appearance, accidentally opens the secret passage with the sword. The passage leads to the coffin where the ancient demon sleeps. But as Alex opens the coffin, the undead demon awakens and steals the Life gem from the sword. It then attacks Alex, but Alex escapes and seals the demon off. One week later, as Alex closes down a Pick'n Save store he works at, he is visited by a young woman named Vixon. Alex recognizes her eyes and realizes that she is the demon from the legend. Jack, Alex's boss, returns to pick up some stuff, but is killed by Vixon. Vikon then attempts to kill Alex, to take revenge on Morgan, but Alex activates the sword and cuts off Vixon's right arm, even though she produces a new one. Alex escapes and returns home, only to find that Vixon is waiting. Vixon demands the gems back, claiming that the "Shamaczar", a person far worse than her, is coming to kill her. Vixon claims that the Shamaczar is a royal family member of a powerful, yet corrupt, planet called Jurai. She also claims that the Shamaczar had bullied Vixon, who was a child drifter at the time, all the time. Alex only gives her Control gem, giving her access to her spaceship, Ryo-Ohki. All of a sudden, the Shamaczar arrives above the house and demands Vixon to surrender herself. Vixon summons Ryo-Ohki, takes Alex with her, and even takes Alex's house, but leaves Alex father, Richard, behind. The two attempt to escape, but are captured by the Shamaczar. Alex is arrested and imprisoned in a vine-cell under the Shamaczar's ship, Ryu-Oh, but Alex is soon freed by a mischievous young girl named Molly. Molly agrees to help Alex escape if Alex steals the Shamaczar's mask for her. Alex fails to steal the mask, but manages to steal back the sword before he is chased by the Shamaczar's guardians, Azaka and Kamidake. Alex and Molly flee to the cells and find Vixon. Vixon attempts to retrieve her final gem (the Power gem), but is stopped by the Shamaczar and the guardians. Vixon uses Molly, the Shamaczar's younger sister, as a shield, but Azaka and Kamidake saves Molly and captures Vixon. Alex, however, activates the sword, frees Vixon, and captures the Shamaczar's guardains. The Shamaczar denies Vixon claims of Jurai's corruption and explains that Jurai is powerful, but also peaceful. The Shamaczar also claims to have been bullied by Vixon, who was "trouble from the start", as a child. Vixon escapes and attempts to crash Ryo-Ohki and Ryu-Oh onto Earth, destroying the ships and killing everybody on board both ships. Alex manages to stop her, saving himself, the aliens, and the guardians; but destroying the ships, destroying the Golden Gate Bridge as well, relocating Alex's house next to his grandfather's cabin, and stranding the royal family members. The next day, Vicky's acquires an egg from Ryo-Ohki's remain and falsely passes it on as her child with Alex, angering the Shamaczar (who is actually a girl), but the egg hatches into the cabbit form of Ryo-Ohki, who reproduced herself after her destruction. The Shamaczar later finds Alex practicing his swordsman skills he mysteriously acquired from the sword, but gets injured. When it starts to rain, Alex takes the Shamaczar to his's grandfather's shed. In the shed, the Shamaczar introduces herself as Princess Selena Jurai and explains that she came to Earth in search of her half-brother Morgan, whom she was arranged to marry (because it is not illegal for siblings to get married). When the rain stops, Alex takes Selena to a special tree in the woods behind his grandfather's house. Selena recognizes it as the tree from Morgan's ship and believes her brother is alive. The next day, at a bathing spa, Vixon and Selena argue about their love for Alex, to which Vixon summons a water monster to destroy Selena; however, because Vixon does not have the Power gem, she cannot control the monster, and so it goes on a rampage in San Francisco. Alex tries to stop the monster with his sword, but has no use, until the crashing arrival of a Galaxy Policewoman Beatrice Grammy destroys the monster. A few days later, the household, which now includes Beatrice, gets a surprising visit by an violent space pirate named Fear. Fear tries to take Alex's sword, but Greg intervenes and claims the sword, revealing himself as Morgan, the would-be "Crowned Prince of Jurai". Fear flees, but takes his self-proclaimed creation/servant, Vixon. Greg explains to Selena that if he had married Selena, there would be conflict to succession to the throne, beacuse Greg's Juraian blood is actually mixed with that of an Earthling. So he used Vixon's invasion as an excuse to why he left. Alex, discovering that he is also a member of the royal family, uses the sword to save the now mind-controlled Vicky, with the help of Selena, Molly, Beatrice, and Ryo-Ohki. Alex saves Vixon, but is presumably killed by Fear. Molly chants a prayer that allows her access to the power of Greg's space tree--a power that could save Tenchi. Vowing vengeance, the other girls infiltrate Fear's ship, Soja, but Selena gets captured, Vicky gets turned to stone, and Beatrice gets lost in the reverse zone. The latter, however, stumbles upon a woman trapped in ice crystals and frees her. The woman, Hilary Gaines, brings Vixon's astral body to the reverse world and frees her. Hilary also explains that she is the creator (and mother) and Vixon, Ryo-Ohki, Souja, and even Fear (who imprisoned his creator). Alex reawakens and meets Sky, Molly's spaceship in her human form. She gives her power to Alex and sends him onboard Souja to save Selena. Using the full extent of his power, Alex generates the Light Hawk Wings and defeats Fear, but not without Fear vowing to return. With Fear dead, Hilary and Beatrice are freed. Hilary meets Alex and the group returns home, with Hilary joining the extended family. Family Arc (Season 2) One week after the Beginning Arc, Alex is trying to get used to 5 girls in his house. Vixon continues to harass Alex and still argues with Selena over Alex's love. The house also starts to buy carrots for Ryo-Ohki. Alex returns Ryu-Oh to Selena and she asks Hilary (who wants to be known as Little Hilary) to build a unit to plant Ryu-Oh's seed. When Vixon sees Molly and Beatrice reading romance novels, she decides to try the methods from the novels to win Alex. Selena plants Ryu-Oh's seed on her ship. Ryo-Ohki tries to eat the seed, mistaking it for a carrot, but Selena stops her. Alex goes to Hilary's lab to get Hilary for breakfast, but Hilary kidnaps him and uses him for an experiment. She prepares to collect sperm samples, but is stopped at the last second by Beatrice. As Alex leaves, he bumps into Vixon, attempting to win his heart by passing herself off as a girl he never met. Selena also does the same thing. After learning that Vixon and Selena were using loves books, Alex tells them that the books are too old, but Hilary comes in with a more recent novel and tries to win Alex's heart. Enraged, Vixon and Selena put their differences aside and plot to get rid of the other girls. Starting with Beatrice, they contact Beatrice's hard-boiled partner, Chase. Chase heads to Earth, much to her dismay, and picks up Beatrice to take her back to base. Later that night, Vixon ties up Selena and tries to win Alex on her own, but Selena breaks free and attacks Vixon. While distracted from the fight, however, Molly, having woken up from a nightmare, goes to sleep with Alex. All of a sudden, Beatrice and Chase crash into Alex's house, having been reassigned to work on Earth. As such, the household is forced to sleep on Selena's ship. The next day, Selena discovers that the seed to Ryu-Oh has sprouted. Days later, the family is asked to take care of Alex's newborn cousin, Cory; however, Cory appears to be a bigger burden than they thought. Fortunately, Hilary comes in to take care of the baby. When the parents arrive to take the baby home, Hilary tells Alex that she once a husband and child, but because the husband was from a prestigious family, he was forced to leave and take the baby with him. Alex feels guilty and thinks that he should've helped, but Hilary, believing he wants to have a baby with her, becomes happy, which angers Vixon and Selena. A week later, the family arrives at the bathing spa to relax, but are are forced to work on repaying the damages they previously caused (with the exception of Molly, Ryo-Ohki, Hilary, and "another person"). Later that night, the group is haunted by what appears to be a ghost. They chase it until they find that it was only Molly. But when they look into the lake, they discover that Molly's reflection is actually Sky. Molly explains that the real Molly died in an accident on the day Vixon attacked Jurai. Then Sky took her form to not scare away Selena. But when Molly falls asleep, Sky explains that Molly is indeed alive, but Sky merged with her body, meaning when Molly grows up, she will look like Sky. The next day, Vixon accidentally rips Alex's mother's favorite dress. Enraged, Alex announces his hatred for her, but Ryo-Ohki, who walked into the room, believed he was talking to her and ran off. She runs to her mother and she introduces her to her latest creation: Mass. Later that evening, while the group is watching TV, the Mass creation breaks free and begins creating chaos. Hilary explains to the girls that Mass was used for her creations, including Vixon and Ryo-Ohki. The Mass creature attacks Alex, but Ryo-Ohki stopped it and merged with its body, gaining a human form. Meanwhile, Dr. Clay comes to Earth in search of Hilary, under the orders of Land. Dr. Clay sends his robotic assistant Zero to carry out the deed. Zero captures Vixon, who was returning home with Sake, and takes on her appearance to fool the family. However, while Zero and Hilary are taking a bath, Hilary discovers a mark on Zero's back--a mark that Vixon's doesn't have. Zero, on the other hand, starts to have feelings for Alex, having materialized Vixon's brain as well, and cannot bring herself to kill Alex, who was getting in his way. Hilary and Selena try to stop Zero, but she escapes. Alex, Selena, Beatrice, Hilary, and Chase go to rescue Vixon from Dr. Clay. Alex generates the Light Hawk Wings to defeat Dr. Clay and frees an enraged Vicky. Zero then betrays and captures Dr. Clay, turning him in to the Galaxy Police. Meanwhile, Land is plotting something with a mysterious person. Jurai Arc (Season 3) While Beatrice and Chase are on an assignment in China, Alex and Greg get a visit from a woman named Kelly. Greg recognizes her as his mother and sends Alex to finish his chores. Greg returns to his youthful form (which Kelly claims to have always be aware about) and talks with his mother, claiming he was going to return to Jurai after defeating Vixon, but met a girl and decided to stay on Earth. Kelly reveals that King Haorld will be coming. Meanwhile, Selena and Molly get a visit from their mother Fiona. Hours later, Emperor Harold arrives to take Selena and Molly, having chosen a fianceé for the former. The girls choose to stay with Alex, and so Harold allows them to stay if Alex can defeat Cato Ewax, the fianceé chosen for Selena. Before the duel can begin, however, Beatrice and Chase, having completed their assignment, crash into the ocean, washing away Cato and giving an automatic win to Alex, thus allowing the girls to stay on Earth. Before he and his wives leave, Harold tells Greg to take care of his daughters. However, as they leave, Harold warns Alex that this is "only the beginning." Earth Arc (Season 4) As the girls continue to live at Alex's house, they begin to think about they're childhoods. Vixon reflects on her first space pirate crimes, meeting Ryo-Ohki, invading Jurai, and being sealed away on Earth. Beatrice reflects on her 1st days at the Galaxy Police Academy, her graduation, and her days as a Galaxy Policewoman. Selena reflects on life on Jurai, her relationship with Morgan, and her seperation from Morgan. Molly reflects on her childhood mischief, her merging with Sky, and secretly accompanying her sister to Earth. Hilary reflects on her marriage to Micheal, giving birth to Kevin, raising Kevin, graduating from the Galaxy Police Academy, leaving her family, creating Vixon, creating Ryo-Ohki, creating Souja, creating Fear, and her imprisonment by Fear. Chase reflects on her graduation from the Galaxy Police Academy, her 1st few successful missions, her rise through the ranks, her partnership with Beatrice, her downfall (because of Beatrice), and her rejoice after Beatrice's "death". Beatrice and Chase rent an apartment for themselves and try get part-time jobs, but constantly get fired due to Beatrice's clumsiness. One week later, Alex and Molly attend an annual carnival where the other girls have set up their own attraction booths: Vixon sets up a (invisible) fishing tank, Selena sets up a shooting gallery (with Vixon as the targets), Beatrice and Chase set up a fried noodle food stand, and Hilary sets up a real life haunted house. Vixon's booth is closed down for having giant fish, so she opens a space toad oil booth. Vixon's next booth is shut down as well, so she opens a shooting gallery (with Selena as the targets)--right next to Selena's. Beatrice and Chase's booth shuts down when they run out ingredients, so they open a cotton candy booth. Vixon and Selena get into an argument and end up destroying the carnival, but Molly enjoyed it. The next day, Hilary creates a robotic duplicate called Mecha-Hilary to help her with her creations. However, something goes wrong when Beatice's DNA gets mixed Mecha-Hilary's, causing Mecha-Hilary to have the brain of Beatrice. Mecha-Hilary starts creating trouble, like eating all the food and being extremely clumsy. Hilary self-destructs the body, but the head summons a spare body. Chase arrives and discovers the duplicate causing havoc. Chase tells Mecha-Hilary that Power Rangers is starting, and so Mecha-Hilary (and Beatrice) go to watch the show on TV. With Mecha-Hilary distracted, Hilary shuts down her robotic duplicate. A few weeks later, the family discovers that is it snowing. Alex, for some reason, feels unhappy during the snowfall, but can't seem to find out why. The next day, after having a dream, Alex wakes up and remembers something. He quickly rushed to the graveyard to visis his mother's grave. As he pays his respects, he is quickly joined by the rest of his family. One season later, while returning home from school, Alex gets kidnapped. Meanwhile, the extended family gets attacked by a male white cabbit. He quickly falls in love with Ryo-Ohki, but when returns, she recognizes him as Ken-Ohki. Ken-Ohki flees, but the girls chase him to the bounty hunter Sheeva. Sheeva tells the girls that she has kidnapped Alex and is holding his hostage on Venus. The family chases Sheeva to Venus, but Ryo-Ohki refuses to fire at Sheeva. Ken-Ohki also refuses to fire back, so the rivals agree to settle their differences on Venus. While the arch-rivals fought to the death, Selena secretly freed Alex, giving Vixon a chance to defeat the distracted Sheeva, but after threats from Ken-Ohki, and pleas from Ryo-Ohki, Vixon spares Sheeva's life and allows her to leave. Time Arc (Season 5) After saving Alex, Hilary builds a virtual hot spring in the house, only allowing the girls to access it. One day, however, Alex accidentally gets sucked into the hot spring, so the girls (and Alex) pay Hilary a visit. Hilary introduces them to the Dimension Tuner, which was used to create the virtual hot spring. The Dimension Tuner is a device that can change the world to the user's needs. Unfortunately, the Dimension Tuner is forbidden from use as it is not finished yet; one night, however, the anxious girls (starting with Hilary), having waited for 3 weeks, sneak into Hilary's lab and try to use the machine to create their own, but the machine malfunctions and starts going out-of-control, alerting Alex, Richard, Greg, and Hilary. Quickly retrieving the dimensional tuner core before it gets destroyed, Hilary warns the others that they will soon be drifting through multiple realities, possibly for the rest of their lives! Their only hope is for Hilary to somehow find a way to fix the dimensional tuner as soon as possible. As the machine finally explodes, everyone finds themselves moving through a nexus of time and space, finally emerging in Selena's alternate reality resembling Heian era Japan. In this reality, Alex is a brave warrior, whilst Selena is his devoted fiancee. When Alex has to leave to destroy the demon of Rashomon, a worried Selena persuades police officers Chase and Beatrice to go after him, promising Chase the promotion she wants so much if she fulfills her task. Even as Chase drags the reluctant Beatrice to Kyoto, Alex is meeting with the demon Vixon--not to kill her as he was ordered, but because she is his secret girlfriend! Alex warns Vixon that he has been ordered to kill her, and she suggests that they run away together. But as Vixon starts cuddling up to Alex up on the roof of a building, they are discovered by Chase and Beatrice! Fortunately, Chase is easily persuaded to keep quiet about the whole matter (she doesn't want to provoke Selena's wrath either), and she assures Alex that Beatrice will keep quiet as well. Unfortunately, even as they talk outside, Selena has arrived to see her beloved fiancee, and whilst they were waiting for Alex to come inside, Beatrice told her everything! Chase and Alex quickly smooth over the damage by claiming that Beatrice is just making up stories, but even as Selena seems about to reluctantly accept this, Vixon arrives. She couldn't wait to see Alex again, and now it is time to run away together just as they planned. Selena is furious to see Alex with another woman, and soon she and Vixon are arguing over him just as they would in any reality. Meanwhile, still in the time and space nexus, Hilary tinkers with the dimensional tuner, and realizes that she has only one choice--she must systematically eliminate all of these extra realities. Brandishing a kwan dao, Selena goes on the attack, and soon both she and Vixon are trying in vain to defeat one another. Whilst the others unsuccessfully try to break up the fight, Hilary sets up an enclosed dimension to work in, and inputs the order to cancel the first reality. As the Heian era world disappears, Alex and the others find themselves falling through time and space once again, sending them into Chase's world...When her life in the police force became little more than a waking nightmare, Chase decided she had little choice but to leave it all behind and journey far away. Now, her travels have brought her to a little village at the end of the world, a place where she hopes she can finally find peace. Arriving at the village, Chase stops off at Alex's diner to eat a bowl of noodles and introduce herself to the locals. The village seems so pleasant that Chase decides to see if she can stay awhile and get a job there--and fortunately, her luck is in. Selena and her younger sister Molly could use someone to work at their tavern, and Chase is happy to accept their offer. As the days pass, Chase settles down and begins to enjoy life for the first time in a long while. In the evenings, Alex and the local fishermen Greg, Vixon and Richard all come to drink at the tavern, and Chase is happy to be part of the companionable atmosphere. Even Vixon and Selena's arguments over Alex are just part of the life here. It looks like Chase has finally found happiness, but even as she dares to hope this peace could last forever, it is shattered by the arrival of a most unwanted visitor--Beatrice. Desperate with worry for her ex-partner, Beatrice has been searching all over the world, and has finally located the missing Chase! Worse yet, since Chasee left, Beatrice has been promoted to chief of the Okayama police! Beatrice is eager to take Chase back with her, but Chase is adamant--this place has become her home now, and she doesn't want to leave. This does not faze Beatrice at all, however--if Chase is staying, then she will stay too! Unable to bear the thought of spending any time with Beatrice, Chase is forced to flee again. Meanwhile, in her encapsulated dimension, Hilary is ready to delete the next reality. As she deletes Chase's world, another time and space adventure comes to an end, sending the gang to Molly's reality. Here, Selena and Vixon are classmates at high school, but whilst Selena is student committee representative, Vixon is more of a juvenile delinquent! As in every reality, however, they both have one thing in common--their feelings for Alex. Chase and Beatrice are teachers at their school, and unfortunately, even in this reality, Beatrice seems as inept as ever. Not only is she late for school, but her is so boring that even Beatrice herself starts falling asleep! Determined to set a good example, Selena struggles to stay awake, and notices to her amazement that Vixon seems to be actually enjoying the class, although Vixon's merriment seems to have a lot more to do with the food and sake she is secretly consuming than any of the actual material. Selena is quick to try to get Vixon into trouble with the teacher, but much to her annoyance, the easygoing Beatrice fails to punish her--instead she graciously accepts Vixon's offer of her own cup of sake! Meanwhile, Alex is playing baseball outside, and when the batter hits the ball into the woods, Alex goes to retrieve it. Much to Alex's surprise, there appear to be two balls--although the second one isn't a ball at all, just a lump on the head of a strange cat/rabbit creature, better known as Ryo-Ohki. As Alex ties a handkerchief around the lump, Ryo-Ohki's owner comes to retrieve him. She introduces herself as Molly, and the two share a quick hello before Alex realizes he has to return to school. After Alex leaves, Ryo-Ohki apologizes for getting lost, but Molly warns her not to speak--talking animals may be common at home in the magic kingdom, but not here on Earth! Ryo-Ohki is eager to return home with Molly, but she is somewhat taken with Alex, and decides to stay a while so that she can see him again. Hiding on the school roof, Molly waits until school finishes, and is soon rewarded with another look at Alex as he walks home. Even as Molly watches, however, both Vixon and Selena approach Tenchi, each of them wanting to walk home with him. Soon, they are pulling poor Alex in opposite directions as they argue over him, and even Chase and Beatrice cannot stop them! Seeing Alex in trouble, Molly realizes that she will have to sort out this mess--by transforming into her magical alter-ego, Pretty Sammy! With her magical baton and special words, Molly changes into Pretty Sammy. She launches a cupid-bow and arrow attack at Vixon and Selena, hoping to replace their rivalry with friendship. The arrow is right on target, and soon poor Alex is forgotten as Vixon and Selena discover newer and stronger feelings--for each other! Unaware of poor Alex squashed underneath them, Vixon and Selena acknowledge their new feelings, and are even about to share a kiss when Hilary deletes Molly's reality, sending the gang to Beatrice's reality. albeit with an unexpected twist: Alexi is now a married man, but his loving wife is neither Selena nor Vixon--it is Beatrice! And the couple even have a daughter-Molly. Unfortunately for Beatrice, married life has turned out to be far from blissful. After bidding farewell to her husband and daughter, Beatrice has to stay home and do the housework under the watchful eye of her sister-in-law Selena. Nothing Beatrice does is quite good enough for Selena, who nonetheless continually nags her to get on with the cooking, cleaning and laundry. It finally looks as if Beatrice might a get short break after feeding Ryo-Ohki, but Selena has other ideas. According to the local paper, there is a half-price sale at the meat market, and Selena is quick to send Beatrice into town to grab some bargains. Naturally, everyone else has also had the same idea, and the meat market is so busy that poor Beatrice finds herself getting jostled and shoved as she tries to purchase some meat before stocks run out. In fact, the whole shopping experience is so stressful that Beatrice decides she needs to relax and talk to a friend--and to that end she gives her old friend Chase a call. Chase reluctantly leaves work to visit the ice cream parlor with Beatrice, and she quickly begins to regret coming over when Beatrice takes the opportunity to complain about her sister-in-law- just as she does every time they meet. After completely failing to realize that Chase does not want to listen, Beatrice continues to drone on. By the time she gets home, there are extra problems waiting for Beatrice--in the form of her widowed neighbor Vixon. On the pretext of needing to borrow some soy sauce, Vixon comes over to see whether her beloved Alex is home. As soon as Alex arrives back from work, Vixon starts cuddling up to him, suggesting that the two of them go away and spend some time at a bed and breakfast together! Both Beatrice and Selena are furious at Vixon's behavior, but fortunately, before things can go any further, this latest world is also canceled...Vixon's dreams come true at last in the last reality, when she finally manages to get Alex by her side. Naturally, the story isn't quite as simple as all that. In this reality, Vixon is an infamous gangster on a crime spree in 1930's America--with Alex as her unwilling accomplice! With the FBI unable to stop Vixon and retrieve Alex, Alex's millionairess fiancee Selena Jurai resorts to offering a million dollar reward for the capture of Vixon. She is even ready to go after Vixon herself if necessary, although FBI officers Beatrice and Chase do their best to dissuade her. Meanwhile, after yet another in a long line of robberies, Vixon and Alex take a few quite moments to appreciate the Golden Gate Bridge and the beautiful stars above. They are soon interrupted however, not by the police, but by none other than Hilary. Hilary is almost ready to bring them back to their original reality, but there is one final problem. Vixon was the first one to start messing with the dimensional tuner, and this current reality is the perfect world she wished for. Unless Vixon can willingly renounce the fantasy she created, Hilary cannot successfully send them back to reality. However, Vixon is not willing to leave the world she created--not when it fulfills so many of her dreams. Leaving Alex and Hilary behind, she flies away to visit all of her favorite places in this reality, but without Alex by her side, she finally sees her world for what it really is--an illusion devoid of true substance and meaning. Returning to Hilary and Alex, Vixon tells them that she is ready to give up this world, and with her renunciation of the alternate reality, Hilary is finally able to send them home. As Alex and Vixon concentrate on returning to their original world, Vixon makes Alex a promise--one day, she will take him on a real journey. Traveling through different realities is exhausting work, and the girls are happy to take a relaxing bath once they return to their old reality, along with Alex (who was now allowed access so long he doesn't take advantage of it). Alex, seeing Vixon unhappy, offers to wash her back, whilst Vixon happily accepts...yet angering Selena. Space Arc (Season 6) One day, upon returning home from work, Alex discovers his house is gone, with only Ryo-Ohki and Greg left behind. All of a sudden, a pod arrives and drops off Beatrice, Hilary, Chase, and Richard. Hilary tells Alex that Selena and Molly have been arrested for "treason" against their home planet of Jurai. Vixon has also been arrested for her space piracy. Beatrice and Chase confront to the Galaxy Police, who are holding the prisoners in custody, and free the three women, turning them all into fugitives. Confused about what happened, the family decides to head to Jurai for information. Production Season 1 (based on the 1st OVA of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) Every 2 episodes are based on 1 episode from the 1st OVA of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki, but excludes episode 7 (the 1st OVA special). Season 2 (based on the 2nd OVA of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki) Every 2 episodes are based on 1 episode from the 2nd OVA of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki, but includes episode 7 (the 1st OVA special) instead of episode 13. Season 3 (based on episode 13 of the 2nd OVA of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki) Every episode is based off of 1/12 of episode 13 of the 2nd OVA of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. Season 4 (based on the Earth Adventure of Tenchi Universe) Every episode is based off of 1 episode of the Earth Adventure of Tenchi Universe (except for the 2-parters). Season 5 (based on the Time and Space Adventures of Tenchi Universe) Every episode is based off of 1/4 of an episode of the Time and Space Adventures of Tenchi Universe.